01 un día rápido
by Victoria Greenleaf
Summary: Historia de Victoria Bale, la nueva integrante de CSI que lo hara todo un poco mas interesante ...y animado.


Todo comenzó con mi llegada a USA, era primera vez que salía de mi país, no había practicado el inglés intensivamente, recién salía de la universidad y ya llegaba a un nuevo mundo y a una nueva vida. Lo simpático de ésta, y de mi apellido, es que tengo descendencia americana pero ninguno de mis parientes era realmente americano, todos son nacidos en Chile. Por lo que decidí viajar por mis raíces y experimentar con un cambio…a demás de poder ejercer mi profesión en el lugar de mis sueños.Al llegar a Las Vegas, me vi sin hogar y sin trabajo, por lo que me asuste mucho, mis ahorros durarían poco tiempo y tendría que mantenerme de alguna forma.

Busqué en vano el Hotel barato, que me habían recomendado, en donde poder quedarme algunos días, y no digo en vano por los valores, si no por que no ubicaba ni una sola calle. Pregunte a la gente que caminaba por el lugar, algunos muy ocupados para detenerse, otros simplemente me ignoraban.

Después de mucho caminar decidí parar por un pequeño restaurante que había por el lugar, desde mi llegada no había comido nada y de eso hacía mas de 7 horas. En fin, entré al lugar y estaba bastante desolado para mi gusto, pero el hambre llamaba y no podía esperar. Me senté en una mesa cuadrada para 4 personas en un rincón del lugar, desde ahí podía verlo todo. Y aunque generalmente soy extrovertida, esa vez estaba tan asustada, cansada, hambrienta, pobre y preocupada que me sentía la persona más desprotegida del mundo, y me mantuve en el mayor silencio que pude. Llamé al camarero con una señal de mi mano izquierda, el cual llegó a los pocos minutos, ordené tan solo una hamburguesa y un jugo.

Mientras esperaba mi pedido, miré al resto de mis "compañeros de comida", de entre los cuales pude ver a un chico, bastante guapo por cierto, de unos 30 años, cabello muy corto, piel clara y ojos oscuros. Lo miré largo rato y seguí cada movimiento suyo, al parecer tenía prisa, ya que comía con mucha rapidez, de pronto, algo me tapó la vista, el camarero traía mi comida. –Gracias- dije cortésmente y moví mi cabeza a un lado tratando de buscar el mejor ángulo para seguir mirando al chico que me tenia tan intrigada. Para mi mala suerte, en cuanto el camarero se fue, el chico terminó de comer y se paró de la mesa para pagar lo consumido, de todas formas lo seguí con la mirada y lo vi salir del lugar mientras se acomodaba la tira del bolso negro que se cruzaba por el pecho. –Algún día lo volveré a ver, estoy segura- Pensé para mis adentros- esta ciudad puede ser grande, pero el mundo es pequeño y da muchas vueltas- continué tratando de darme esperanzas.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y aun no encontraba el bendito Hotel, así que opté por mi última opción, no quedaba otra que tomar un taxi. Me subí al primero que encontré, acomodé mis cosas y le dije al chofer – Al Hotel Mai por favor- , - como usted diga señorita- respondió el chofer mientras avanzábamos, y mientras el conducía yo miraba las calles y memorizaba los nombres para ubicarme un poco mas y, disfrutaba del "paisaje" también, claro.

Al llegar al Hotel, perdí una habitación y subí las escaleras como pude con mis dos maletas, un bolso y mi mochila de mano. Al llegar a la habitación, que estaba en el tercer piso de cuatro, abrí la puerta y entré de apoco. Busque el interruptor de luz y miré todo mi alrededor, no era una pieza muy grande ni bonita pero cabía yo y mis cosas que era lo importante, a demás de contar con su respectiva cama y baño. Dejé mis cosas en un rincón y me desplomé en la cama, estaba tan agotada que al mismo instante de tirarme en ella, me quedé profundamente dormida y no supe más del mundo hasta el día siguiente.

En la mañana desperté como si un camión gigante hubiera pasado por sobre mi cadáver. Un dolor intenso martirizaba mi pobre cabeza agotada, pero tenía que levantarme, tenía mucho que hacer y no podía perder tiempo. Empecé por ordenar mis cosas, puse alguna ropa en colgadores y los introduje en el closet, seguí con lo demás en cajones y mis zapatos al lado del mastodonte de madera.

Luego me bañe y vestí rápidamente, era hora de buscar un trabajo. Salí a la calle y me interné en el mágico mundo de las vegas. Después de una hora de dar vueltas, logré dar con el Laboratorio criminal de Las Vegas, oh, ese hermoso lugar lleno de policías, criminales y científicos, el lugar en donde siempre quise trabajar, y aun que mi apariencia y carisma no era muy acorde con al de un científico, toda mi vida quise ser uno y así aprovechaba a darle un poco de alegría a ese mundo tan fúnebre.

Entré al lugar, todo el mundo estaba ocupado en sus labores, al parecer había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico y habían llegado muchos cadáveres, por lo que había mas trabajo que nunca. Aprovechándome del pánico, me acerqué a la recepción y le hablé a la secretaria que buscaba algo afanosamente. –Disculpe, busco a una persona-, - ¿lo trajeron aquí hace poco?- me respondió la señora sin mirarme y aun buscando…lo que fuera que estuviera buscando. –No, él esta vivo y debería trabajar aquí, su nombre es Gil Grissom- le dije.

La mujer al escuchar el nombre de Grissom me miró de inmediato. –Haberlo dicho antes, creo que está en su oficina, pero ¿puedo saber por que lo buscas?- preguntó con un tono interesado. – Es por un asunto de trabajo- le respondí con cara angelical. -Si quieres puedes pasar a buscarlo, es la última oficina de este pasillo,- dijo apuntando con la mano hacia su derecha- sigue hasta el fondo y luego giras a la izquierda-. –Muchas gracias- le respondí y seguí el camino indicado. Al pasar vi las diferentes oficinas, algunas con murallas de vidrio, por lo que pude ver a la gente en plena acción.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina que buscaba, me quedé parada, estaba nerviosa y me temblaban las manos, al fin me armé de valor y golpeé la puerta. –Adelante- respondieron desde el interior. Aun temblando abrí la puerta y entre despacio. Un hombre maduro, de cabello un tanto blanco y bastante atractivo me miraba con atención. –Buenos días, usted debe ser el Sr. Grissom. Vengo por un trabajo que usted le ofreció a Carlos Bladel por uno de sus alumnos, mi nombre es Victoria Greenleaf- le dije al hombre que aun me miraba interrogante.


End file.
